Letters
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Despues de vivir aventuras, siempre hay algo que contar y comentar. Es por esto que los protagonistas de los diferentes libros de Narnia se escriben con las personas que mas quieren. Terminado, gracias a todos los que lo han leido por su apoyo.
1. Letter 1

**Letters**

**_Discalmeir:_**_ Los personajes de Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen, si lo fueran hubiese hecho algunos libros más y después hubiese terminado la saga. Pertenecen a nuestro querido escritor C.S. Lewis…_

**Letter 1: Digory**

                                                                                                          23 de Marzo de 1908

Hola Polly:

¿Cómo estas? Aprovecho que mama le envía unos regalos a mi tía para mandarte esta carta. Te preguntaras el motivo, pues mis papas me han dado permiso para invitarte a pasar las vacaciones acá, al campo. Así que pide permiso… ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte!

Este lugar es fabuloso, tanto si estas enfermo (como lo estaba mama), como si no. De hecho hay momentos en que te hace recordar a la recién creada Narnia, tiene un aire que te haría rejuvenecer muuuuuchos años y sus bosques son preciosos, no de la manera de los bosques  que creo Aslan, por que esos parecían jóvenes;  estos árboles en cambio parecen tener siglos de experiencia de vida. Mi padre dice que esa sensación es por que son "Bosques Viergenes" sea lo que sea que signifique.

Hablando de Narnia, ¿como crees que estarán el cochero y su mujer?, apostaría que deben tener un palacio esplendido construido, seguro, por los enanos. Después de ver como hacían las coronas en unos minutos, estoy seguro que esos tipos pueden hacer cualquier cosa. ¿Y de Volante que será? Apostaría que viaja a través de los cielos, muchas veces al día. Me encantaría volver a sentir esa sensación de estar planeando por los aires y que el viento te golpee la cara.

Pero mejor no acordarse de cosas que no podemos tener ¿no, amiga?, seguro que si te dan permiso, podemos conversar mucho rato de nuestros amigos lejanos que viven en otros mundos. Y tal vez tener tantas aventuras como las tendrán ellos en sus tierras.

Así que, espero ansioso la respuesta a mi pregunta. Se despide…

Digory

**&**

**_Notas de autora: _**

_Methis: este es nuestro primer fic en esta sección._

_Isis: esperamos que les agrade._

_Gea: y todos los capítulos será un carta de alguno de los protagonistas de Crónicas de Narnia, ha otro…_

_Isis: algunas tendrán sus respuestas…_

_Methis: y otras no_

_Ges: así que espero que nos lean el próximo episodio._


	2. Letter 2

**Letter 2: Polly**

                                                                                              Londres, 13 de Abril 1908

Querido Digory:

No te emociones por lo de "Querido" que mi mama dice que así se comienza una carta. Le pregunte a mis padres sobre lo de ir a tu casa en vacaciones y me dijeron que si quería ir tenia que pasar el curso de este año.

No te parece injusto, ¡pero si ya estamos terminando el año escolar!, aunque estoy segura de que voy a pasar, no deja de molestarme eso de ponerme condiciones. Con que es preciosa tu nueva casa, eh? Y que se parece un poco a Narnia. Ahh!! ¡Como querría, ya estar allá! Estoy segura de que debe haber muchos animales, además de arboles y con eso, sueño todas las noches desde que me llego tu carta.

Aunque también creo, que es porque desearía tenerte aquí para poder conversar de nuestros amigos que conocimos en Narnia. Yo también me pregunto que será de ellos, que será de sus vidas y si sean olvidado de nosotros. Aunque creo que esto ultimo no es muy posible y no por ser vanidosa, si no mas bien por que somos los únicos humanos (además del cochero y su señora), que ellos han conocido.

Bueno ahora debo irme a estudiar, para las últimas pruebas del año (quiero estar segura de que mis padres no tendrán ninguna excusa para negarme el permiso para ir a tu casa). Te avisare cuando este saliendo para allá y espero que me tengas algo muy rico que comer, además de muchos divertidos panoramas.

Nos veremos pronto.

Tú amiga

    Polly

**&**

**Nota Autora:**

_Gea: Aquí tienen la respuesta de la carta anterior_

_Methis: espero que le haya gustado, odio trabajar para nada._

_Isis: No le hagan caso._

_Gea: la próxima carta será de Narnia_

_Methis: esperen a la próxima semana._


	3. Letter 3

**Letter 3: Reina Elena ().**

                        Narnia, Día 5 del Mes  10 Año 34 del reinado de Francisco() I

Querido esposo mío:

Espero que el viaje a Archeland haya sido placentero, ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro amado hijo, Robert?, ¿Como ha quedado el Castillo?, ¿Disfruto el viaje nuestro querido Volante?. Nuestras queridas hijas preguntan por tu bienestar, mi querido Francisco, ya que te extrañan muchísimo.

Con respecto al reino no hay mucho que contarte, solo algunas pequeñas peleas por el territorio entre las ardillas y los castores, pero ambas familias son tan belicosas, como lo puede ser el viento de primavera en un bosque frondoso.

Tal vez el hecho mas atípico que ha ocurrido, fue la inesperada visita del centauro VistaLejana(), cuando ha preguntado por ti y le he contestado que estabas en un viaje diplomático en Archerland, pareció contrariado. Aun así, accedió a revelarme a mi el objetivo de su visita y lo que dijo me dejo un tanto inquieta, no es algo que vaya a suceder en un futuro cercano, pero tampoco es algo que deba revelar en una correspondencia. Solo puedo adelantarte que se trata de un gran mal y que tiene relación con visitas de otro mundo. Y espero que, quiera Aslan que este mal no llegue a afectar a los hijos de nuestros hijos de nuestros hijos, ese es mi mayor deseo.

Cambiando de tema, y para no preocuparte de mas,  hoy es un día precioso, espero que cuando llegue esta carta a tus manos sea con un día parecido, así diríamos que lo envié de regalo junto con esta, amor mío.  Ahora que recuerdo también debo darte  una buena noticia, han pedido la mano en matrimonio de nuestra querida Elizabeth; nada más y nada menos que  Paris(), así que imaginaras, cuan radiante esta nuestra hija mayor.

Estoy contenta al verme rodeada de tanta felicidad, solo me faltas tu, esposo mío, para que mi alegría sea completa, da mis mas afectuosos saludos a Robert y a Maya(), su esposa. Saluda de mi parte también al buen Volante y a nuestros antiguos  consejeros que habitan ahora en Archerland.

Con todo su afecto se despide

                                                           Reina Elena.

**&**

**_Nota de autora:_**

_Menthis: perdón por la demora…_

_Gea: Aquí esta otra carta,  ahora esta se sitúa en Narnia, de igual manera, será en la siguiente._

_Isis: esperamos sus comentarios. Y agradecemos a Artemis K. Nighter por su apoyo y ojala que, si alguien más está leyendo esto,  nos deje su pequeño review, para saber si le gusta…_

_Menthis (sobándose las manos): pero no tienen por qué apresurarse._

_Gea, Isis y Menthis: Nos leemos en el próximo episodio._

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_(): Nombres que aparecían en libro en español._

_(): personajes salidos de mi imaginación._


	4. Letter 4

**Letter  4: Rey Francisco**

                        Archerland,  Día 20 del Mes  10 Año 34 del reinado de Francisco I

Mí amada Reina:

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aun no me acostumbro a poner mi nombre en el sector de las fechas, aun me resulta un tanto incomodo. Con respecto a tus preguntas, te resumiré que todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Y justamente,  leí tu carta en un día precioso, justo después de que cayera una suave llovizna sobre nosotros, así que puedo decir que tu regalo me sentó de maravillas, gracias a Aslan.

Pero lo que me contaste de la visita de VistaLejana, me  dejo con una terrible angustia, lamentablemente hay ciertos asuntos que me retienen aquí, pues son prioritarios, aun así tratare de volver junto a ti, lo más pronto posible.

Con respecto a Elizabeth, dale mi en hora buena a la pareja, después de todo su relación en un principio fue todo un tire y afloje, del que me alegro que todo haya terminado, como es debido. Era para todos, algo sabido, que se amaban, aun que ellos trataran de negarlo por todos los medios, cada vez que los veía, sentía que debía darles un escarmiento, al ser ambos, tan testarudos.

Además a esta buena nueva, yo también debo agregarle otra. Robert me ha informado de que nuestra querida Maya esta en cinta, por lo que, en cuanto todo este arreglado, pide que les vengas hacer una visita y ayudes a nuestra nuera con el parto, ya que nosotros los varones , en eso, somos unos completos inútiles. Pareciera que fuéramos mejores quitando la vida que dándola, a diferencia de ustedes las mujeres; me lo demuestra los hermosos y sanos cinco hijos, que me has dado.

Con respecto a los problemas que tiene Robert, realmente son algo mayores de lo que me imagine, aun que él no le diera la importancia debida en un principio. Las fronteras son algo muy complicado y es eso lo que me preocupa; pero saldremos adelante, no te preocupes. Es por eso que comparto estas inquietudes contigo, me siento mejor haciéndolo, así siento que la serenidad me invade, sabiendo que tu estas aquí para apoyarme, amada mía.

No sabes cuánto te extraño y desearía que estuvieras ahora a mi lado. Daria cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta contigo y todas mis damitas, lamento que el deber de un rey, a veces, sea tan pesado.

Bien mi amor, debo despedirme, todos Archerland te envían tus buenos deseos y ansían tu pronta visita, mientras yo lo único que deseo es volverte a ver…

Te ama, tu esposo…

                                               Rey Francisco I

**&**

**Notas autora:**

_Menthis: bien aquí tiene la respuesta de Francisco a la carta de Elena…_

_Isis (suspirando): no creen que es romántico…_

_Gea (apareciendo de repente, resoplando): perdón por el retraso…_

_Methis: nos manejamos bien sin ti…_

_Gea: Ahh… (duditativa)_

_Isis: la próxima carta estará basada en "El León, La Bruja y el Ropero"_

_Gea, Methis e Isis: Nos leemos…_


	5. Letter 5

**Letter 5: Edmond**

Londres, 15 Junio de 1945

Profesor Kirke:

Le mando esta carta para, primero para saber si se encuentra bien del resfriado con que lo dejamos cuando estuvimos en su casa; Susan dice que para eso, es bueno un consomé de pollo recién preparado. Y segundo, para decirle lo felices que estamos de estar de vuelta en casa con papa y que esa tonta guerra haya acabado, por fin. Bueno, felices, pero no del todo.

La verdad es que, nos sentimos extraños; conversando con mis hermanos (las pocas veces que lo hacemos) de nuestra vida como reyes en Narnia, hemos descubierto que en nuestras mentes y espíritus, hay gran confusión. Es que es un tanto extraño, el volver hacer niños, cuando vivimos tanto tiempo siendo adultos hechos y derechos, habiendo peleado guerras y ofrecido banquetes, habiendo sufrido y sido felices, pero como adultos. ¿Quién podría decir que nos entiende?¿Cuantos podrían decir que han pasado la misma situación que la nuestra?

Por otro lado, nos acongoja pensar, el completo caos que puede haber en Narnia en estos momentos; que todos nuestros amigos sufren, por un hecho que ninguno de nosotros veía venir, mucho menos podía evitar. En estos momentos, siempre pensamos en los que dejamos atrás con nostalgia, pero creo que ese sentimiento tarde o temprano se convertirá en una tristeza y decepción que nos comerá desde a dentro. ¿Pero, cómo hacer para evitarlo?

Siento que esta carta sea tan triste, pero es que no solo es el hecho de extrañar Narnia, sino también por nuestra realidad actual. Pues aunque nosotros nos encontramos bastante bien, con respecto a la gente que nos rodea; aun así, la escases de todo, que en estos momentos se vive en la ciudad, también nos afecta. ¡Cuando pienso en las ropas y comidas que siempre teníamos asegurados en el castillo!, siempre aunque tuviéramos frio, sueño y hambre, estábamos seguros que, llegando a Cair Paravel, nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos, saciando nuestra hambre con una gran cena, calentado nuestros cuerpos con un buen fuego en la chimenea y reponiéndonos del cansancio, en una suave y acolchada cama. Y aunque en estos momentos, tenemos lo necesario para sobrevivir; me gustaría más tener lo necesario, para vivir.

Siento que esta carta, definitivamente, no sirva para subirle el ánimo. Pero, es que usted es la única persona mayor con la que me puedo desahogar, ya que mencionarles estos pensamientos a mis padres, definitivamente, les traería más preocupaciones, que en realidad no se merecen.

Esperado que este bien de salud y que este mejor dispuesto que yo, al diario vivir. Se despide.

Edmond Pevensie

Pd: Peter, Susan y Lucy, también le mandan sus mejores deseos y quieren saber si la familia puede hacerle una visita durante las vacaciones de verano.

**&**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Gea: Un día semana más y una nueva actualización_

_Menthis: que les ha parecido?_

_Isis: Como ven ya pasamos al libro "EL león, le bruja y el ropero"_

_Menthis: así que vamos avanzando, lento pero seguro con los personajes._

_Gea: queremos saludar a Artemis K. Nighter, gracias por dejar tu review_

_Isis: he invitar los demás que lean este humilde fic, a dejar sus comentarios_

_Gea y Menthis: Nos leemos_


	6. Letter 6

**Letter 6: Profesor Kirke**

10 de Julio de 1945.

Mí estimado Edmund:

No negare que tu carta me ha dejado algo alicaído, pero por todo lo que me cuentas;  ya que mi resfrió hace mucho que remitió de mi anciano organismo, hay que ver lo que la edad puede hacer en el cuerpo,  solo con unos cinco años más de lo que deberías y te llenas de achaques.  Espero jovencito, que cuando tú crezcas, puedas llevar mejor que yo este tipo de dilemas.

Bueno pasando a lo que me relatas en tu carta, yo también me alegro que hayas vuelto con tu familia y que tu padre este bien, no muchas personas pueden decir lo mismo, ya que este "tonta guerra", como muy bien la llamas, duro demasiado y cobro muchas vidas. Con respecto a su "descrecimiento" cuando regresaron  de Narnia, creo que era lo mejor, te has puesto pensar en el lio si en ambos mundos el tiempo pasara igual, o que hubiesen vuelto hechos adultos o no hubiesen regresado. ¿Te has preguntado como habrían tomado esta situación tus padres?, es lógico, muchacho ¡¿pero, por Dios, que le enseñan a estos niños en la escuela?!.

Con respecto a sus sentimientos en esta cuestión,  no hay que tomarlo tan dramáticamente, ya muchos quisieran poder vivir su niñez, teniendo en sus mentes la sabiduría de  un adulto. Aprovechen esta oportunidad, porque ¿Quién podría vanagloriarse de haber sido niño dos veces?, disfruta tu nueva vida jovencito, permítete ahora todo lo que sabes que no te permitirás en el futuro (claro, que sin exagerar), este consejo va tanto para ti como para tus hermanos.

Por otro lado lamento que haya tanta escases, yo mismo estoy teniendo dificultades de esa índole, a todos nos ha tocado sufrir por la locura de otro, pero animo, tarde o temprano, todo volverá a su cauce normal. Con respecto a si pueden visitar la casa, pueden venir cuando gusten, será muy bien recibidos y podremos conversar a nuestras anchas, a provechando invitare a una amiga que tiene muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Bien, escucho a mi buena MCready llamándome, me parece que tenemos algunas visitas importantes. Nos vemos.

Profesor Digory Kirke

**&**

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Menthis: Sentimos el Graaan retraso_

_Gea: lo que pasa es que estuve delicada de salud y las chicas me cuidaron_

_Isis: Si la pobre estuvo muy mal_

_Menthis : pero ya publicamos otro capítulo._

_Gea: as i que esperamos que les guste_

_Isis: así que…adiós!! (se despide de todos con la mano)_

_Menthis: Una última cosa, agradecemos  a Sea of star, EdmundPevensie2,  Artemis K. Nighter y a bickyta lovegood cullen, ya que nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos en la próxima carta._


	7. Letter 7

**Letter 7: Tumnus**

                   Narnia, Día 20 del Mes 3 Año 23 del reinado de Pedro, el Magnifico

Mis Queridos Señor y Señora Castor:

Desearía que esta carta fuera por un motivo de felicidad; en vez, del de la angustia que atenaza mis entrañas, al no saber nada de nuestros queridos monarcas, que desde hace más de una semana se encuentran desaparecidos. ¿Dónde se encontraran nuestros queridos reyes? ¿Estarán a salvo?

A esta última pregunta espero que sí, ¡que Aslan los proteja!. Aun así, mi corazón siente que se han ido para siempre, que no regresaran y que deberemos aprender a vivir sin ellos; mientras que,  han dejando tras de si, a una Narnia completamente consternada por su repentina perdida. Dudo que alguien no lo este, pero a pesar de nuestros sentimientos, debemos prevenir, de alguna manera, el caos que posiblemente se avecina.

Ah! No puedo dejar de recordar, con los actuales acontecimientos, la primera vez que vi a la Reina Lucy. En esos momentos, también estamos sumidos en el caos de la Bruja Blanca, pero llegaron ellos y no pudimos ser mas felices; ahora que lo pienso, su desaparición fue igual que su llegada, tan repentina e inesperada, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora nos encontramos sumidos en el mas profundo pesar.

¿Cómo sobrevivirá Narnia sin ellos?¿Como estaremos completos sin ellos?. Toda situación era menos graves cuando nuestros queridos reyes intervenían, ahora sin ellos, todo toma un cariz peligroso y amenazante. Ahora, los cuatro tronos de Cair Paravel, nuevamente se encuentran vacios. Ah! Maldigo el día en que se decidieron a tratar de cazar el ciervo blanco, que fue el gatillante de toda la presente situación, sino hubiesen salido en su búsqueda, seguro que aun estaría a nuestro lado.

Aun así, agradezco la ayuda que el Rey Cor nos esta brindado, se ha convertido en un gran hombre, como todos lo esperábamos; también se agradece, el que haya venido en persona a tratar de organizar la búsqueda, que estoy seguro no rendirá frutos, mi viejo corazón de fauno me lo dice, hemos perdido para siempre a nuestros reyes.

Lamento que esta carta esta tan llena de pesar, pero en mi cabeza no hay mas que preocupaciones, espero que ustedes estén de mejor animo que mi persona  y que su salud, no se haya resentido con las ultimas heladas.

Se despide, totalmente apesadumbrado

                                                                                   Tumnus

**&**

**_Notas de Autora:_**

_Gea: Otra carta y yo totalmente recuperada._

_Isis: que les pareció, yo la encontré demasiado triste._

_Menthis: así tenia que ser, no creo que nadie estuviera muy alegre, si la gente en quien confías se desaparece de la noche a la mañana._

_Isis (pensativa): Mmm… pues si, en realidad…_

_Gea: Ahora saluditos a Artemis K. Nigther, Bickyta lovegood cullen  y sea of star que nos enviaron reviews en la carta pasada._

_Menthis: la próxima carta será del libro "El caballo y su niño"_

_Isis: así que … Nos leemos en una semana más._


	8. Letter 8

**Letter 8: Corin**

Archerland, Día 8 del Mes 7 Año 9 del reinado de Cor I

Mí querido hermano y cuñada:

Me hallo en los confines de nuestros reales dominios, sin haber tenido noticia alguna, de lo que ocurre en nuestros palacios y casas, durantes varios meses. Y aun así no deseo saberlas, ya que no estoy hecho para la vida cortesana, ustedes lo saben. Además, en uno de mis viajes, creo que hace cerca de dos meses, me encontré con Juin quien me ha dicho que, Bri y ella se encuentran muy bien, junto a sus familias y que pronto irán a visitarlos la próxima primavera al castillo.

En realidad esta breve misiva, es para que mi conciencia quede callada, ya que me reprocha constantemente, el ser un desconsiderado para con ustedes, pues no han recibido información alguna de mi parte. Nos es que no quiera que sepan de mí; es solo que, el viajar por todo nuestro reino se hace algunas veces, más pesado de lo que parece.

Pero, aun así, ojala pudiera mandarles un pequeño trozo del paisaje que estoy observando ahora, desde la cima del monte mas alto del lugar, un bosque iluminado por la luz del sol al anochecer; aun no comprendo como pueden ustedes permanecer encerrados en el palacio, teniendo tanto bello paisaje que podrían disfrutar.

De todas maneras, para que se enteren, no he dejado mis deberes de príncipe botados, del todo. He visitado las fronteras que dan hacia Carlomen y los soldados me han informado que últimamente se han visto varias incursiones de nuestros morenos vecinos, mas allá de lo que impide la frontera. Y esto, es la segunda razón por la que les escribo, ¿Habrá algún inconveniente en enviar un contingente de hombres a reforzar las cuadrillas fronterizas?, si no la hay, pues les recomiendo que las envíen lo mas pronto que puedan, pues estas incursiones en cuestión me dan muy mala sensación.

Aun así, no pretendo dejar de viajar, ni aunque Aslan mismo me lo pida; ya que, tal vez no se presente de nuevo otra ocasión como esta y aun existen lugares que deseo ver con mis propios ojos, por lo que mi regreso aun es, indefinido. Pero no se preocupen, me cuidare y velare por los intereses de Archerland, durante mi viaje, seré como un embajador de buena voluntad entre todos nuestros pueblos, tanto para los grandes como para los pequeños.

Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que comentarles y deben agradecer que este mensaje sea tan extenso, ustedes saben perfectamente bien, como odio escribir. Espero querida cuñada que se encuentres de excelente salud, tanto tu como los bebes Far y Farrin, y que tu, mi buen hermano, no te hayas sobrecargado de obligaciones como siempre lo haces.

Se despide, comenzando a reemprender el camino…

                                                                       Corin de Archerland.

**&**

**_Notas de autoras:_**

_Isis: al fin otra carta…_

_Menthis: esta salio mas fácil que la anterior y algo mas alegre._

_Gea: si, se agradece las cosas alegres, de vez en cuando._

_Menthis: como ven, esta carta es de Corin_

_Isis: esta vez, las cartas solo será de Narnia_

_Gea: así que esperamos que lean las siguientes…_

_Isis (repentinamente): Ah!! Si,  casi se me olvida se agradece a Bickyta Lovegood Cullen y a Artemis K. Níger, por mandarnos sus mensajes en la carta anterior y ahora si…_

_Gea y Menthis (despidiéndose): Nos leemos la próxima semana._


	9. Letter 9

**Letter 9: Aravis.**

Archerland, Día 12 del Mes 8 Año 9 del reinado de Cor I

Querido Cor:

Me acaba de llegar una carta de Corin el día de ayer, informándome que se encuentra muy bien y que todavía seguirá viajando. Aun no puedo creer que hace mas de año y medio que este fuera de palacio; recuerdo que partió unos pocos días después de que nacieran los gemelos, sin decir nada y solo dejando una carta, pero sabiendo como es tu querido hermano, aunque lo hubiésemos sabido antes, aun así no lo hubiésemos detenido.

Pero lo que ahora mas me preocupa y, uno de los principales motivos por los que te escribo, es la mención en su carta de incursiones de carlomenses en nuestro territorio. Menciona que cree que seria bueno reforzar nuestras defensas en las fronteras, pero ¿Tenemos defensores para darnos ese lujo, después de lo que esta pasando en Narnia con la desaparición de sus reyes?, yo no lo se muy bien, además esta el hecho de no saber a quien encargarle tan importante misión; sabes muy bien que lo haría yo misma, pero entre las cosas de palacio y nuestros hijos, no me queda tiempo.

Por otro parte el segundo motivo, no tan importante como el anterior, pero igual de necesario para mí, es para decirte que te extraño mucho. Y aunque, Far y Farrin no lo demuestre en el diario vivir, pues están muy ocupados cometiendo travesura tras travesura, se que también te extrañan, pues escucho el tono de voz triste cuando preguntan cuando volverás y sus caritas apesadumbradas cuando les contesto que no lo se. Ah! Nuestros hijos son tan dulces…

Acabo de mirar hacia afuera y ¿Sabes lo que he visto?, una noche estrellada como cuando te declaraste, eso me trae tan buenos recuerdos. Fue cuando teníamos cerca de 16 años, era una noche como esta, en la que yo me encontraba llorando bajo el sauce mas grande de jardín, en ese entonces me sentía muy sola y desdichada; recuerdo que habíamos discutido, seguro por alguna tontería como siempre, haciéndome sentir que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero.

Lo que no recuerdo es cuanto tiempo pase allí apesadumbrada, pero luego de un rato, tú te acercaste y me abrazaste con fuerza susurrándome un "lo siento" en mi oído, lo que hizo que levantara mi rostro y te explicara que lloraba por sentirme sola y no por una tonta pelea. Entonces me abrazaste con mayor fuerza aun y me dijiste que no tenia por que sentirme sola, pues siempre estarías a mi lado, porque me querías. No puedes imaginar lo feliz que me sentía después de aquella declaración.

Creo que te hecho demasiado de menos y es por esto que tiendo hacer tanta reminiscencia. Vuelve pronto por favor, aquí todos te necesitamos tanto. Ahora debo despedirme Farrin parece llorar, por algo que le hizo Far, así que deberé ir a calmar la pequeña tormenta.

Se despide tu esposa que te extraña

                                                                       Aravis.

**&**

**_Notas Autora:_**

_Isis: esta vez la carta nos salió romaticona._

_Menthis (suspirando): si me salió a tirabuzón._

_Gea: Pensamos que era mejor hacerla así, pues…_

_Isis: que C.S. Lewis, haya puesto,  "De modo que años mas tarde, cuando crecieron, estaban tan acostumbrados a reñir y hacer las paces nuevamente, que se casaron para poder seguir haciéndolo de forma mas cómoda",  le quitaba toda la magia al asunto_

_Menthis (reflexiva): pero tienes que pensar que el libro era dirigidos a niños y ellos no están tan interesados en cosas románticas._

_Gea (interrumpiendo): Bien… Sea como sea aquí estamos otra semana, se agradece a EdmundPevensie2, Artemio K. Nigther y Bickyta lovegod cullen, por habernos mandados reviews en la carta anterior y…_

_Menthis: Nos leemos la próxima semana._


	10. Letter 10

**Letter 10: Cor**

Narnia, Día 16 del Mes 4 Año 23 del reinado de Pedro, el Magnifico

Mí amada Reina:

Me alegro saber que mi hermano se encuentra bien y todavía viajando, ya que luego de la pelea con el Oso de las Borrascosas, se veía algo desanimado y me tenia preocupado. También debo decirte, que no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al escribirme lo mucho que me extrañas, pues me siento exactamente igual y, se me ha hecho gracioso que recordaras esa escena declaratoria, pues el motivo de nuestra pelea, es un hecho que yo recuerdo muy bien.

En esos días, muchas jovencitas pululaban alrededor de mí, tratando de llamar mi atención, con cualquier excusa estúpida y cuando tú veías eso, te marchabas sin decirme palabra. Tiempo después te pregunte la causa de esto y me respondiste que no era mi incumbencia, mientras yo te contestaba que si lo era, pues eras de mi de quien te alejabas. En ese momento ya estaba seguro de que por ti sentía, mas que amistad, pero me daba temor decirte; recuerda que no era mas que un chiquillo, así que me dolía ver que la persona que mas deseaba cerca mío, mas se alejaba de mi y no sabia el motivo. También recuerdo que discutimos durante horas y que fue más tiempo de lo normal.

Ahora que miro hacia tras y recuerdo esas situaciones ya lejanas, no puedo evitar darme cuenta que tu reacción era por celos. Si… Celos y no arrugues la frente, tratando de negarlo, pues estoy seguro que eso haces mientras lees estas palabras, te conozco muy bien.

Ah!, cierto,  la petición de Corin, yo dejándome llevar por las reminicensias, cuando ciertamente, lo que nos menciona mi querido hermano, es mas urgente y actual, por Aslan! que clase de rey estoy hecho. Bien, con respecto a esto,  estoy totalmente de acuerdo en aplicarlo, pero he pensado que es mejor que separemos nuestra fuerza defensiva en dos, una que se dirija a la costa de Narnia, pues también pueden tomar esa ruta para atacar y, si cae Narnia, caemos nosotros, y la segunda a las fronteras cerca del vado de Flecha Sinuosa, dejando solo un pequeño destacamento en la ciudad.

Las fronteras deben ser nuestra máxima prioridad, pues si las conquistan, ambos países, tanto Narnia como Archerland, se verán irremediablemente bajo su merced. Con respecto a quien debes encargar esto, la mejor solución creo que es dejarlo a Corin, envíale una carta, con algunos soldados que le busquen, explicando toda la situación actual y pídele su ayuda. No dudo que el aceptara, pues aunque no le agrade la vida de palacio, es muy entusiasta al participar de los movimientos del ejercito, así que estoy seguro que no le hallara inconveniente volver, siendo el tan necesario.

Con respecto a mi vuelta, creo que será pronto, nuestra búsqueda no ha dado frutos y ya hemos registrado toda la zona en la que desaparecieron los cuatro monarcas, por lo que no me queda nada mas que hacer aquí, siendo Tumnus el regente, todo aquí esta mas o menos controlado. Además, el mismo Tumnus me ha dicho que si no han vuelto después de un mes de desaparecidos, es seguro que ya no volverán, cosa que tiendo a creer.

Así que esperando verte pronto, para contarte todas las noticias con mas detalles y, verte a ti como a mis hijos.

Se despide

                                                           Rey Cor.

**&**

**_Notas de Autora:_**

_Menthis: termine con el "Caballo y su niño", que es el libro que más me gusta de la saga._

_Gea: asi que  la próxima carta será de "El príncipe Caspian"_

_Isis: agradecemos a  Artemis K. Nigther y a Bickyta lovegood cullen por sus reviews en la carta anterior._

_Gea: y nos despedimos por que estamos apuradísimas._

_Isis: asi que… Nos leemos la próxima semana._


	11. Letter 11

**Letter 11: Peter**

16 de Septiembre de 1946

Querida Tía Polly:

Hemos llegado al colegio hace algunas semanas, ya se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos despedimos en la estación, pero de verdad yo y mis hermanos la extrañamos mucho. Nadie ha sido tan entretenido, amable, pero a la vez firme con nosotros desde que tengo memoria, como usted; desearía con todo corazón que tuviéramos algún parentesco, para así poder tener excusas para visitarla mas pronto. Espero que el profesor Kirke no se ponga celoso de esto, ya que el también es una persona muy importante para nosotros. Pero como usted imaginara, con la mente tan perspicaz la suya, que no es el único motivo por el que escribo, sino esperaría a que mis hermanos escribieran también, para poder enviar esta.

Como usted supondrá, esta carta es para hablar de Narnia y sobre este sentimiento de pérdida irremediable, al saber que jamás volveré allá, he dejado tantos recuerdos tan preciados e importantes, en ese lugar conocía a mucha gente valiosa y comprometida, tanto hacia mi y mis hermanos como hacia la tierra que los vio nacer. Seguro que usted dirá que Aslan sabe lo que hace, yo también lo creo, pero no por eso deja de embargarme una gran tristeza, que poco a poco se terminara convirtiendo en una especie de resignación melancólica.

Pero la verdad no soy yo el que la esta pasando mas mal, sino mi hermana Susan, a ella pareció afectarle mucho, el hecho de no volver a las tierras bendita de Aslan, a no encontrarse con esos paisajes ya tan comunes para nosotros (a pesar del cambio que opero en ellos en 100 años) y no volver a ver a la gente que tanto estimamos. Y este dolor se nota en sus actitudes y palabras.

Cada vez que comenzamos una conversación de Narnia o de Aslan, cuando ella esta presente, Susan frunce el seño y se aleja totalmente enojada; cada vez que nos acercamos a ella para preguntarle que le sucede lo único que responde es un seco "nada" o "no es de tu incumbencia". Por otro lado, siento cada vez mas, que se aleja de nosotros y pareciera que pretendiera olvidarnos, así como trata de olvidar todo lo que vivimos en Narnia.

Por esto y otras tantas cosas mas, me encuentro preocupado por Susan y la presente misiva, creo que algo larga, es para pedir su consejo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Esperando su pronta respuesta y extrañándole mucho. Le quiere

Peter.

**&&&**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_???: Ya pues, les toca pedir disculpa…. (se escuchan empujones y varios reclamos y en esos aparecen tres figuras)_

_Gea: Pues, hola estamos de vuelta después de nuestra larga ausencia (habla con una sonrisa nerviosa y mirando hacia su costado)_

_Isis: tuvimos pequeños problemas de estudio (para luego murmurar) malditas pruebas y trabajos._

_Menthis: y tecnológicos, casi se nos muere el computador._

_???: ejem… ejem_

_Isis: Ah!!! Si queremos presentarles a una nueva colaboradora (suspira resignada)_

_???: Hola soy Danna, mucho gusto (dice mientras se inclina a modo de saludo). Como las demás decían, lamentamos el retraso, pero ya volvimos y no dejaremos nada abandonado._

_Menthis: Agradecemos los reviews de la carta anterior de Artemis K. Nighter, Bickyta lovegood cullen, sea of star y queremos, a pesar de la espera, que nos sigan leyendo._

_Isis: Así que esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos veremos la próxima semana_

_Danna: Ah!!! Y no se olviden de mandar reviews, por que o si no…. (la chica luce cara de amenaza, mientras las demas niegan con la cabeza con resignación)_


	12. Letter 12

**Letter 12: Tía Polly**

Londres, 06 de Octubre de 1946

Mí querido Peter:

No sabes lo mucho que me alegro el recibir una carta tuya tan pronto, pero de la misma manera me entristecí al comenzar a leerla y ver la congoja en cada una de tus palabras.

Me sorprende el hecho que sea Susan la que mas te preocupa, siempre me pareció la mas sensata de los cuatro, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sea ese el problema, generalmente cuando somos mas racionales, estas cosas suelen afectarnos con mayor intensidad.

Pero que puedo decirte!, no es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, estando tan lejana y, aun si estuviera cerca solo podría apoyarla en lo que necesitara. Creo que lo mejor en estos momentos es dejarla sola y que ella misma encuentre su propio camino. Si es esto lo correcto solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Ojala pudiera serte de mas ayuda, mi niño, te juro por Aslan que quisiera estar al lado de ustedes, para que tuvieran un hombro en el que llorar y desahogarse, pero las circunstancia no lo permiten.

Espero que todo en tu familia y, sobre todo entre tus hermanos, se solucione. También seria bueno que me hicieran una visita para las próximas vacaciones. Se despide, resignada de no ser gran ayuda en este momento.

Tia Polly.

**&&&**

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Danna: no creen que este capitulo quedo algo corto?_

_Isis: yo también lo creo… (dijo con cara inocente)_

_Menthis: bueno si no les gusta haganlo ustedes (dijo hastiada)_

_Gea: La verdad es que la pobre mujer no podía responder mucho mas, hay ciertas situaciones que ni los más adultos pueden solucionar._

_Menthis: eso es cierto, la situación de Susan era una de esa…_

_Danna: pero estoy muy triste, no nos llego ningún mensajito de la carta anterior…_

_Menthis: si, yo también, pero me salio tan corto también_

_Isis: entonces que hacemos…_

_Gea: ponernos malas, hacemos un ultimátum, sin review no hay actualización._

_Danna: entiendan que ese es el pago que queremos por nuestro trabajo ya?_

_Menthis: así que adiós…_


	13. Letter 13

**Letter 13: Caspian**

Narnia, Día 16 del Mes 4 Año 2 del reinado de Caspian X

Mí estimado profesor Cornelius:

Cuando usted reciba esta carta lo mas probable es que este a unos días de camino del castillo, por fin de regreso a casa. No sabe lo feliz que me encuentro de saber, que pronto estaré en los recordados y amados parajes de nuestro reino. Pero no es solo para informarle que vuelvo a casa, que le envió la presente carta…

Desde hace algunos días, me siento agobiado por el peso que es ser responsable de nuestro querido país de Narnia y sus habitantes, siendo en estos momentos en donde recuerdo a los amados cuatro antiguos monarcas. Como desearía que ellos estuvieran conmigo para aconsejarme y guiarme como lo hace usted, profesor Cornelius!

Nunca pensé, que el poder trajera tamaña responsabilidad. Usted, seguro me dirá, que lo hice muy bien llevando la rebelión contra mi tío Miraz, pero eso no quiere decir que este preparado para llevar una nación, ambas cosas no tiene punto de comparación.

Y con estas meditaciones, me llevan al punto de partida, me encantaría que los antiguos cuatro monarcas estuvieran acompañándome. Cuando los conocí me parecieron jóvenes muy comunes, hasta podría decirse que "plebeyos", usando una expresión que comúnmente le escuchaba a mi tío Miraz, pero en el campo de batalla era muy diferente, se notaba a leguas la experiencia, que yo no poseía ni poseo aun. Me impresionaba lo astuto que podía llegar a ser el Rey Edmond con sus estratagemas, la valentía que poseía la Reina Lucy aun en los momentos más difíciles, la moderación que tenia la Reina Susan aun con sus enemigos y, por supuesto, la majestuosidad que había en el Rey Peter, estuviera en donde estuviera.

Por Aslan, ya desearía yo tener, la mitad de sus virtudes, pero no las tengo así que tendré que saber salir adelante con mis propias habilidades. Estoy seguro que esas serian sus palabras, si estuviera frente a mí ahora, pero aun pensando así, el agobio sigue embargándome.

Esta carta se ha alargado demasiado y los guardias están requiriendo mi presencia afuera, espero que esta sensación tan molesta se me quite al volver a casa. Así que esperando que todo se encuentre bien con usted y el resto del reino.

Se despide

Caspian X

**&&&**

_**Notas Autora:**_

_Isis: Otra carta finalizada…._

_Danna: y esta si me gusto, quedo bastante extensa, no como la anterior_

_Menthis: mmmm… (esta en estado zombi_

_Gea (mientras cubre a Menthis con una manta): mientras nuestra pobre Menthis, descansa agradecemos a flower y a Artemio K Nigther por sus mensajes la carta anterior, solo por ellos hemos actualizado esta._

_Danna: así que sigan mandando reviews, por que si no lo hacen (pone tono lúgubre) la maldición de todos los seres malignos caerán sobre ustedes._

_Isis (empujando para otro lado a Danna): Si, si, ya lo sabemos, bueno los esperamos la próxima semana. Adiós (se despide mientras empuja a todos a la salida). Me dijeron que me acompañarían de compras hoy….(mientras las demás lanzan un quejido de desgano)_

**Respondiendo Review anónimos**:

_**Flower: **__lamentamos decirte que tu petición no va a poder ser, ya que estas cartas se basan casi íntegramente en los libros, esperamos no haberte decepcionado por ello…_


	14. Letter 14

**Letter 14: Drinian**

Narnia, Día 3 del Mes 12 Año 7 del reinado de Caspian X, El Navegante

Mí estimado Lord Bern:

Al fin llegamos al término de este largo viaje a los confines del mundo y ya estamos en el castillo; instalamos a nuestra estimada señora y todo el reino esta feliz por la próxima boda, que será en cerca de tres semana. Nunca había visto a mi señor Caspian tan acomedido, ni tan feliz.

Bien, le contare que, después de que dejamos su alteza en las Islas Desiertas, nuestro viaje fue tranquilo y sin mas contratiempo, que las ocasionales pesadillas que tiene Lord Rup, después de su estadía en esa isla maldita, de la cual le contamos en nuestra visita a su casa. Lo que me tiene intrigado con respecto a este tema, es que cuando volvíamos, las pesadillas se le hicieron mas frecuente mientras mas nos acercábamos a la Isla Oscura, pero en cuanto comenzamos a dejarla atrás, fue todo lo contrario. Soy un firmemente convencido, de que estas pesadillas son parte de la maldición de esa peligrosa Isla.

Pero olvidémonos de las cosas tristes, ahora lo importante es lo que pasara de hoy en adelante; empezando por la boda de nuestro querido monarca. Todo el mundo reboza de alegría por el próximo enlace, sobre todo nuestro querido Rey Caspian; juro por Aslan que jamás lo había visto tan contento como hasta ahora. Creo que lo único que ensombrece su alegría, es que algunas de sus personas mas queridas no estarán con el en ese día tan feliz. Sabe bien a quienes me refiero; al fiel Rípichip, a los antiguos monarcas, el Rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy, además del joven Eustaquio.

Hablando de este ultimo, supongo que pensara que el Rey realmente no puede echarle mucho de menos, pero como le habíamos contado, la situación dragonesca que vivió, le hizo cambiar mucho su carácter y creo que esto fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado. Después de la Isla del Dragón, se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente y aunque tenia sus recaídas, estas jamás fueron demasiado importantes como para molestarnos, como lo hacia antes.

Bien, creo que ya ese tiempo de que termine esta carta, después de todo usted vendrá a la boda, por lo que allí podremos conversar mas largo y tendido, el Rey y yo le estaremos esperando, tanto a usted como a su encantadora familia.

Esperando que nos veamos pronto. Se despide con un cordial saludo…

Lord Drinian

**&&&**

_**Notas autora:**_

_Danna (disfrazada de viejo pascuero, con un saco a cuestas): Jojojojo… Feliz Navidad!!_

_Gea: jajaja… no creo que haya sido necesario que te disfrazaras…_

_Menthis: esta chica, tiende a ser tan dramática._

_Danna: y ustedes hacen que todo pierda gracia…_

_Isis: Viejito Pascuero (saltando de alegría) que me trajiste de regalo…_

_Danna: a ti nada.._

_Isis (con cara de disgusto): Buuu…_

_Danna: pero a nuestros lectores una nueva carta…_

_Menthis: y también un saludo a Flower Marie Princess, y Bickyta lovegood cullen por los reviews de la carta pasada, que como ven, fueron de lectores nuevos_

_Gea: y sin mas que decir que pasen bonitas fiestas, nos despedimos hasta la próxima carta._


	15. Letter 15

**Letter 15: Trumpkin**

Narnia, Día 15 del Mes 1 Año 29 del reinado de Caspian X, El Navegante

Mi bienamado monarca Caspian X:

Me alegra informarle que las negociaciones con Archerland van por muy buen camino y dentro de una semana comienzo mi viaje de vuelta a casa. ¿Vio que no fue una mala idea que usted me enviara a mí para estas negociaciones, en vez de interrumpir su luna de miel con la Dama Estrella?

También me alegra, que las diferencias entre ambos países se hayan solucionado por que, tal vez usted no lo sepa, pero nuestras relaciones diplomáticas han estado desde los comienzo de Narnia y seria una perdida muy grande que estas se malograran, por el descuido de una persona de tan mala voluntad, como lo era su Tío Miraz. Espero que este cometario no lo ofenda, pero es la verdad.

Por otro lado, me he informado que los gigantes camorreros de la frontera, están creando problemas de nuevo, pero no de mucha importancia; solo debemos ejercer presión con algunas tropas y todo volverá ha estar bien encaminado. He de informarle también que los Faunos de Archerland, quieren que estemos presentes para su baile de bienvenida de la primavera, esto es como gesto de buena voluntad hacia los gobernantes de Narnia y Archerland, pues ellos también están invitados, les respondí que debíamos coordinarnos y que le confirmaríamos antes de un mes. ¿Esta usted de acuerdo con eso?

Creo que eso es lo que debo informarle con respecto al reino y me alegro saber que pronto estaré de vuelta en mis amadas tierras de Narnia, juro por Aslan que yo soy un enano que adora su tierra y me cuesta mucho hacer este tipo de viajes, aunque no sean muy largos, esto debido a lo muy apegado que estoy a mis raíces.

Bueno esto es el reporte de la semana y como vera espero que el próximo sea en persona en el palacio.

Se despide

Tumpkin, el enano.

**&&&**

_**Notas de autora**_

_Isis: otra carta finalizada…_

_Menthis: si!!!!!, me va quedando menos con esta historia._

_Gea: si, pero sin relajarse eh?_

_Menthis: me carga que me arruines la diversión._

_Danna: Lamentamos el retraso, pero no daremos excusas por esos…._

_Isis: así que no pregunten, a veces es mejor no saber…_

_Menthis: así que nos leemos en la próxima carta …_

_Gea: adiós…_


	16. Letter 16

**Letter 16: Lucy**

25 Octubre de 1947

Querido Peter:

Estoy entre entristecida y emocionada, ha pasado cerca de una semana, pero no puedo quitarme la excitación, adivina por que. Edmund y yo volvimos a Narnia, pero te sorprenderás mas al saber quien nos acompaño, apuesto que no adivinas. Fue Eustaquio.

Fue la mejor aventura que haya vivido, vimos tantos lugares y conocimos a tanta gente agradable, fui tan feliz; pero al recordarlo me siento un poco triste. Creo que no me estoy explicando bien… a ver… déjame pensar… claro, empezare por el principio, creo que es lo mas cuerdo.

Bueno, ya te fije que viajamos Edmund, Eustaquio y yo. Esta vez terminamos en un barco, "El explorador del amanecer" que ha sido uno de los mejores barcos que han podido construir, hasta ahora, en Narnia; allí nos encontramos con Caspian, el que nos dijo que habían pasado solo tres años. No es excelente!!!, el se veía mas crecido, pero todo estaba muy bien por allá.

Pasamos muchas aventuras y creo que el que mas aprovecho el viaje fue Eustaquio, volvió una persona completamente diferente, espera que lo veas y te aseguro que no lo reconocerás, sobre todo en su carácter. Lo único malo es que cuando volvíamos, nos encontramos con Aslan, el cual nos dijo que no podríamos volver, lo que me entristeció mucho. Pero nos dio esperanza, nos dijo que el también se encontraba en nuestro mundo, pero con otro nombre, así que iniciare una búsqueda personal para encontrarlo, juro por Narnia y por el mismo Aslan, que encontrare la respuesta.

Allí también encontramos al viejo Rípichip y sigue igual de abrasable como siempre, bueno seguía, por que el se fue al país de Aslan, espero que se encuentre bien y feliz. Edmund me dice que tenemos que ir a comprar con la tía Alberta, así que aprovechare para dejar esta carta en el correo, así que me voy despidiendo.

Espero que estés bien y que tu estudios este rindiendo frutos, además quería preguntarte se has recibido carta de Susan; ya que yo por mi parte no he recibido ninguna. Ojala que nos veamos pronto para contarte largo y tendido sobre nuestra aventura.

Se despide, con cariño y ansias de verte, tú hermana que te quiere mucho

Lucy

Pd: Edmund, dice que también te manda saludos y toda su fuerza, para que pases muy bien tus exámenes; además, por la cara que tiene Eustaquio, creo que también quiere mandarte saludos, pero tiene vergüenza y seguro no sabe si recibirás sus saludos de la mejor manera

**&&&**

_Notas de autora:_

Gea: lo sentimos fue larga la espera, pero aquí traemos otra de nuestras cartas

Isis: esperamos que la disfruten y manden comentarios

Menthis: si no, juro que me demoro más!!!

Danna: hey!!!, pero si esta vez te demoraste bastante….


	17. Letter 17

**Letter 17: Peter**

13 Noviembre de 1947

Mí querida hermana Lucy:

Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a Narnia, pero (al igual que a ti) me entristece que no puedas volver nunca mas. Además, aunque me lo cuentes tú, no me termino de creer esa transformación que dices que sufrió Eustaquio; pero, ahora que lo pienso, si fue a Narnia, todo puede ser posible.

Con respecto a Susan, yo tampoco he recibido ninguna carta, lo que me preocupa, ya que no nos separamos en buenos términos. Pareciera que ella quisiera alejarse de nosotros y de las aventuras que vivimos juntos, en nuestro querido reino, lo que me parece una soberana estupidez, ya que de alguna forma esta renegando de su pasado.

Con respecto a mis estudios voy avanzando, lento, pero avanzo; el profesor Kirke me ayuda bastante y de vez en cuando viene Tía Polly para que me distraiga un poco. No saben cuanto los hecho de menos, hermanos, sus conversaciones y juegos. Todavía me falta por lo menos, cerca de dos semanas más de estudio y eso me desanima un poco, encuentro que es tanto tiempo.

Pero me gustaría saber mas de sus aventuras en Narnia, así que es posible que le pida un descanso de dos días al profesor y vaya a visitarlos, así podre cerciorarme que están bien, lo del cambio de Eustaquio y que me cuentes las aventuras con mayor detalles, por que de seguro fueron fabulosas.

Lamento que esta carta sea un tanto corta, pero si quiero ir a visitarlos, tengo que adelantar tanto estudio como me sea posible, así que dentro de unos días te aviso cuando llego de visita y veo si puedo llevar a Tía Polly, también.

Se despide, ansioso de verlos, su hermano

Peter

Pd: dile a Eustaquio que no sea tonto y que no se avergüence de mandarle saludos a su primo como dios manda, sobre todo si estas son con buenas intenciones

**&&&**

_**Notas de autora**_

_Danna: una más, una más…_

_Menthis: dentro de poco terminara este fic, así que manden mensajitos, para actualizar más rápido._

_Gea: pero así como lo avanzas…_

_Isis: no molestes, Gea. Hace lo mejor que puede_

_Menthis (asiente con la cabeza)_

_Danna: bien agradecemos los review de la carta pasada por que hicieron que actualizáramos mas pronto de lo que pesamos y esperamos leer sus mensajes en todas las que siguen_

_Isis: nos leemos…_


	18. Letter 18

Letter 18: Eustaquio

Querida Jill:

Disculpa la hoja en la que te escribo, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y realmente necesito comunicarme contigo. Espero que _ellos_ no se enteren, pero si lo hacen, ten mucho cuidado.

Lo que pasa es que deseo que cambiemos impresiones, con respecto a lo que sucedi en Narnia, sobre Caspin, Aslan y todo lo dems. Se que slo han pasado algunos das, pero con todo lo sucedido en el colegio no hemos podido juntarnos y aunque _ellos,_ ya no tiene tanta influencia, aun nos pueden hacer la vida imposible, sobre todo si mencionan como aparecimos al nuevo director e inspectores.

As que tratemos de hablar, adems, para crear una cuartada convincente, por si nos preguntan lo que estbamos haciendo. Tu dime el lugar y la hora, ojala sea en la tarde, por que me puedo escapar de mi casa ms fcilmente.

Disculpa que te escriba tan corto, pero tienes que entender que esto es solo un mensaje y, que si me extiendo ms podra resultar peligroso

As que me despido con evidente apuro

Eustaquio S.

PD: Voy a mandarte esta nota con alguien de confianza, ella te explicara todo y puedes preguntarle lo que quieras, est muy bien enterada, ya lo entenders

**&&&**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Isis: aqu una nueva carta_

_Gea: esta vez empezamos con el libro La silla de plata_

_Menthis: esperamos que lean nuestra prxima carta. Nos leemos_


	19. Letter 19

**Letter 19: Jill**

Querido Eustaquio:

Vaya susto que me diste!!. Te juro que nadie me haba dejado tan anonada como tu prima Lucy, al llegar a mi casa y saludarme como si me conociera de toda la puede hacer eso sin que la cara se le ponga roja de vergenza o culpabilidad?. Tiene un talento nico para fingir, te juro que sera una de las mejores actrices, claro, si quisiera dedicarse a ello

Persona de confianza, mencionaste y vaya que s tenias razn, pero se te olvido agregar que es nica en su especie. Cmo es que est aqu?, tenia entendido que tus primos se haban marchado hace algunos meses. En fin tampoco creo que sea de mi incumbencia estas cosas familiares, pero es que realmente

Pero me estoy desviando del asunto principal. El lugar que me pediste, estoy segura que sera mejor juntarnos en la heladera Florean Fortescue (1), se que al dueo, _ellos_ no le caen muy bien, por lo que no los deja entrar y varias veces me ha ayudado a escapar cuando me perseguan, creo que su local es el paraso para los despreciados.

Seguro que all podramos conversar sin interrupciones o personas indeseables, estoy segura que tenemos mucho que comentar. Espero que tambin vaya los Pevensie, ya que segn escuche, de la boca de tu prima, es que estn todos en tu casa, adems estara encantada de conversar con Lucy un poco ms, despus de todo es la que tuvo ms contacto con Aslan, a diferencia de sus hermanos, segn lo que pude sacar en limpio de todas las cosas que me converso y respondi cuando estuvo en mi casa.

Ahh!!!, si la hora y el da ahora me he dado cuenta que no he puesto eso en la tarde, dices pues bien creo que me acomoda ms que sea como a las cuatro del da sbado, por que no tengo nada mas que hacer ese da.

Se despide, ansiosa

Jill

**&&&**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_(1) __Heladera mencionada en la saga de Harry Potter_

**_Notas autora:_**

_Gea: otra carta, lista y publicada_

_Menthis: nos acercamos a pasos agigantados al final_

_Isis: as que esperamos alguno que otro mensajito, para saber si les est gustando. Nos leemos_


	20. Letter 20

**Letter 20: Rilian**

Da 7 Mes 2 Ao 1 de Rey Rilian I

M estimado Barroquejon:

Te escribo por que necesito comprensin, pero la necesito de forma silenciosa, por esto te pido que no te molestes en contestarme esta misiva.

Lo que me aqueja y asalta ltimamente, es que me siento agobiado, confundido y cansado. Cuando la seorita Jill, el seor Eustaquio y t, me salvaron de las espantosas manos de esa bruja en Bajotierra, estaba seguro que todo volvera a la normalidad y seguira la vida que deje despus de ser apresado. Nada ms lejos de lo que en verdad tuve que vivir despus.

Cuando vi el cuerpo de mi querido padre en aquella cama, lvido y sin vida; sent que el mundo se derrumbaba y una gran responsabilidad caa sobre mis hombros, cosa a la que todava no me acostumbro.

Por otro lado, me siento confundido. Cuando escape de la bruja, me promet a m mismo no caer en las traicioneras e ilusorias garras del amor, por que eso con lleva ser vulnerable, cosa que no me puedo permitir, menos ahora por el bien de mi reino y de la gente que vive en l.

El asunto es que me siento terriblemente atrado por una mujer que ha venido con la comitiva de Archerland. La dama en cuestin, destaca por sobre las dems personas de la comitiva, por su actitud elegante y su gran belleza, resaltada por su piel tornasolada, pero lo que mas destaca, es su sonrisa que siempre esta a flor de labios, pero que a la vez viene acompaada por una mirada muy triste y meditabunda. En cierta forma, sobre todo si su piel fuera de un color ms claro, se parece a mi difunta madre.

Estas dos cosas son lo que me tienen muy confundido y algo incomodo. Aslan se apiade de mi infortunio!, mi cabeza es todo un lo!.

He estado muchas noches desvelado, dndole vueltas en mi cabeza a la imagen de la bella dama de Archerland, que se entremezclan con mis pensamientos de lo incomodo que es la responsabilidad de ser Rey, para la cual siento que todava no estoy del todo preparado.

Sin querer molestarte ms, te agradezco el disponer un poco de tu tiempo para leer acerca de mis infortunios y espero no haber abusado demasiado de tu buena voluntad.

Esperando tu comprensin

Rey Rilian.

PD: Espero que entiendas que he acudido a ti, por que eres la nica persona que creo que no montara un escndalo por lo que me sucede y por lo tanto no me sentir incomodo contigo, cuando nos volvamos a ver.

**&&&**

**_Notas de Autora_**_:_

_Gea: Nos acercamos al final de la historia a pasos agigantados._

_Menthis: Creo que me queda, algo as como dos cartas y se termina_

_Isis: Comentarios plisss. Nos leemos_


	21. Letter 21

**Letter 21: Barroquejon**

Da 2 Mes 3 Ao 1 Rey Rilian I

M querido Plumaluz:

Me acaba de llegar una carta de nuestro Rey, la que me ha dejado muy preocupado y con ganas de dirigirme al castillo en este mismo instante. Cuando llego esta misiva me sorprend bastante, pero luego quede muy consternado, si tu pudieras ver que confusin y desesperacin se traduce en sus palabras!!, no me sorprendera nada que se deprimiera y que esto lo llevar a suicidarse, lo cual nos dejara sin lder para nuestro pas y en un caos absoluto.

Aunque no me creas, me parece que nuestro querido Rey est en problemas y espero, por Aslan, que no vuelva a desaparecer. La mente de nuestro monarca parece estar lleno de dos temas: responsabilidad y amor. Ahora quisiera pedirte que le observars y estuvieras atento a su actitud, no me sorprendera nada que hiciera una locura, estoy seguro que pasar. Siempre la calma trae una tormenta, seguro que esta ves no ser la excepcin.

Tambin pdele a alguien que vigile e investigue a una de las mujeres de la comitiva de Archeland, lamentablemente la nica caracterstica reconocida de la mujer que yo puedo mencionarte, es que su tez es morena.

Pasado a otro tema, Cmo est tu familia?. Aprovecho de preguntarte, pues no siempre puedo pedir noticia, estamos muy apartados del resto del reino; aqu el pantano esta igual que siempre, seguro que este ao tenemos sequa, como el anterior tuvimos inundaciones. Tambin puede ser que nos quedemos sin peces y yo me muera de hambre, pero as es la vida.

Aun as no me puedo sacar la carta del Rey Rilian de mi cabeza, me preocupa y mucho. As que te insisto, vela por su bienestar y si es posible trata de aliviar su carga lo ms que puedas.

Se despide, bastante preocupado y ansioso.

Barroquejon

**&&&**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Danna: anduvimos un poco desaparecidas_

_Gea: pero aqu volvimos, por fin con una nueva carta_

_Isis: la cual es la penltima_

_Menthis: Si!!!, por fin se acaba y nos ms trabajo para mi. Nos leemos_


	22. Letter 22

**Letter 22: Susan**

3 de Agosto de 1950

Ta Alberta:

Acabo de leer su carta y he pensado que con mucho gusto acepto su propuesta de irme a vivir con usted, ya no deseo permanecer en esta casa mucho ms tiempo, es tan doloroso.

Hay tantos recuerdos encerrados en mi actual residencia, que me agobian, las risas de mis hermanos, los consejos de mis padres y nuestras muchas conversaciones. Aun no me puedo convencer del todo que no los volver a ver, que ya no los ver entrar por la puerta en el momento menos esperado, ni que me darn una palabra agradable cuando me sienta mal.

Me siento tan arrepentida de no haber pasado ms tiempo con ellos, de no haber dicho los muchos que los quera, pero por sobre todo de haberme alejado voluntariamente de ellos, tontamente pensaba que estaran all para siempre, as que en cualquier momento podra volver con ellos.

Se que soy culpable y que fui realmente estpida al alejarme de mi familia, sobre todo de mis hermanos. Tal vez crea, ta Alberta, que me estoy volviendo loca o que imagino cosas, pero la razn del alejamiento fue nuestro pas secreto, llamado Narnia.

Se que no entiende lo que le escribo, pero tengo la imperiosa necesidad de desahogarme con alguien, sacar todo el dolor y la culpa que me carcome, por su inesperada muerte. Y es que yo estaba muy enfadada con mis hermanos por no poder volver a Narnia, un lugar donde tantos buenos recuerdos tenan; incosientemente los culpaba, ahora me doy cuenta que ellos sufran tanto o ms que yo, pero jams se dejaron amilanar por ello, todava posean esperanza en sus corazones.

Pero estoy siendo egosta hablando solo de m, usted tambin perdi a su nico hijo, seguro que se siente tan triste o desolada como yo, pero a diferencia de usted, que tiene a su marido, yo he quedado sola toda mi familia se ha ido.

Pero no quiero que me gane la tristeza, ellos no querran verme derrotada, as que es mejor pensar en otras cosas. Pasando a cosas ms mundanas, no ir a su casa hasta dentro de dos semanas, ya que deseo dejar todas las cosas y papeles en orden, tanto los mos como los de mi familia.

Esperando vernos pronto en su casa. Se despide su sobrina

Susan

**&&&**

30 de Agosto de 1950

ACCIDENTE EN GOLDEN GATE DEJA UN DESAPARECIDO

En el da de ayer en un confuso incidente, desapareci en el ro la seorita Susan Pevencie, la dama en cuestin, se precipito del puente luego de ser envestida por un automvil descontrolado, el cual era conducido por un hombre que pareca en estado de ebriedad.

Su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado y los cuadrilladas de rescate, han decidido alargar la bsqueda solo por algunos das ms, despus de los cuales se le declarar muerte presunta

La seorita Pevencie no tena ms familiares cercanos, adems de una ta lejana, ya que sus padres y hermanos fallecieron en uno de los peores choques ferroviarios de la historia ocurrido hace acerca de un ao

FIN.

**&&&**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Gea: la ltima carta_

_Isis: pero no se asusten por el final, pues traeremos un epilogo._

_Menthis: as que detengan las cartas bombas, por favor._

_Danna: los agradecimientos vienen en el prximo capitulo. Nos leemos_


	23. Letter's Epilogo

**Letters: Epilogo.**

Un fuerte resplandor le dio directamente en la cara obligndola a despertar. La muchacha senta que estaba recostada en un lugar muy suave y mullido, _una excelente cama_ pens _como la que tena en Narnia, pero mejor aun_ se dijo mientras suspiraba y decida abrir los ojos, ya que no poda seguir as toda la eternidad, aunque lo quisiera.

Su primera impresin, fue de un lugar demasiado luminoso para su gusto, pero al acostumbrar su vista, se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en un mullido csped al aire libre, bajo un hermoso sol veraniego. La suave brisa que comenz a correr, en ese momento, refresco su, an adormilado rostro.

Se levanto lentamente para luego sacudir sus ropas, pero sus manos quedaron suspendidas en el aire al percatarse que estaba vestida con ropajes que hace mucho tiempo no vea y que haba extraado profundamente.

Llevaba un elegante vestido de un hermoso color azul con ribetes plateados en cada uno de sus bordes, los brocados que adornaban sus vestimentas eran elaboradas rosas que tambin posean un tono plateado y la tela, era una muy suave seda. No le caba duda que eran vestidos que alguna vez haba llevado en Narnia, cuando era su soberana.

- Bienvenida, Susan- escucho la muchacha a una profunda voz que conoca muy bien, la cual le saco del escrutinio a sus ropas.

- Aslan- fue lo nico que pudo decir la, evidentemente, sorprendida joven.

El poderoso len sonri a la morena, mientras asenta, para luego con un cabeceo la invitaba a caminar a su lado.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos cierto?- pregunto con amabilidad y aterciopelada voz, el hermoso ser.

La muchacha asinti incomoda con la oracin, pues ella sabia de que l estaba enterado que no haba obrado bien cuando vivi en su mundo, confirmndoselo el hecho de que la frase, pareca ms una aseveracin que una pregunta, lo que hizo que su rostro se ensombreciera por la culpa, pero trato de serenarse.

- Yo lo siento- comenz la chica cuando estuvo ms tranquila, mientras senta la mirada de Aslan sobre si- creo que perd de vista lo realmente importante.

- Te gusta este lugar?- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta del len.

- Es lo ms lindo que he visto- fue la declaracin de la chica entusiasmada, pero luego, algo extraada por el cambio de tema, lo cual se reflejo en su rostro- pero me parece un tanto familiar, aunque estoy segura de no haber estado nunca aqu.

Luego de esta respuesta, recorrieron los parajes en absoluto silencio. Caminaban por una pradera cubierta por un brezo de un verde tan brillante que a Susan, quien todava no se acostumbraba al nuevo ambiente, le molestaba un poco en los ojos y le hacia sentir un poco fuera de lugar.

- Dnde estamos?- pregunto la morena, cuando ya no pudo soportar ms el silencio obligado.

- Ya lo sabes- fue la contestacin del sosegado ser- en un lugar familiar.

Susan, confundida por la respuesta, comenz con mucha atencin, a recorrer con la mirada los alrededores, haciendo que sus facciones se fueran iluminando al reconocer donde se encontraban.

- Estamos en Narnia!!- chill muy emocionada- Aunque es una Narnia mucho ms hermosa- reflexiono la muchacha.

- Exacto- dijo Aslan, riendo- ahora tengamos una pequea carrera- agrego mientras se echaba a correr y Susan le segua sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pues ya lo haba hecho mucho tiempo y ahora era mucho ms fcil confiar.

Pronto se dio cuenta, aunque hubiese sido difcil no hacerlo cuando has nadado corriente arriba en una cascada, que su capacidad fsica era mucho mayor a cualquier atleta y que ya no se cansaba ni necesitaba tomar agua para refrescarse. Por otro lado el tiempo pasaba muy extrao en esos lugares; algunas veces pareca que fuera tan rpido que hubieran pasado horas en esa extraa persecucin, mientras que otras, no pareca haber pasado ni un minuto desde que comenzaron a correr.

- Pronto llegaremos-escucho la voz de Aslan, cuando se diriga a Susan, quien le segua de cerca.

Muy pronto se encontraron frente a unas imponentes puertas doradas, las cuales (aunque ella no lo sabia) fueron las mismas puertas que Digory atraves, para obtener la manzana que Aslan le haba pedido hacia mucho tiempo atrs, cuando la tierra de Narnia estaba recin creada. Mientras Susan observaba con la boca abierta la hermosa entrada, las puestas de estas se abrieron de par en par, dejando un poco segada a la muchacha, ya que del interior de estas se desparramaba una fuerte luz, pero muy pronto se fue acostumbrando de nuevo a este cambio de luminosidad y se percato que muchas figuras le observaban.

Afino su vista y se adelanto unos pasos, mientras una de las figuras, al parecer una joven se precipitaba hacia ella y la reciba con un fuerte abrazo.

- Has venido, has venido- deca la voz que pareca sollozar- pens que jams estaras de nuevo con nosotros.

- Pues parece que me di cuenta a tiempo de mi error- dijo sonriendo Susan, pues haba descubierto que la figura que le abrazaba, no era otra que su pequea hermana Lucy.

- Me alegra que ests aqu con nosotros- dijo otra voz esta vez masculina y profunda, que no era otro que Peter.

- A mi tambin- le respondi la jovencita, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lgrimas- pero ustedes estn muertos?

- Lo estamos- dijo una tercera voz, la de Edmund- pero tu tambin lo estas

- Entonces Dnde estn pap y mam?- dijo Susan, sin sorprenderse ya que de algn modo se lo haba esperado.

- Esperndote, mi pequea- dijo la Ta Polly que se haba acercado al grupo, junto al profesor Kirke, mientras la muchacha se soltaba del abrazo de su hermana pequea, para ahora abrazar a sus otros dos hermanos.

- Al igual que muchas otras personas que estn esperando verte- agrego su antiguo consejero- ahora ya no habrn ms despedidas.

- Por fin estas en casa, mi amor- dijo Aslan, mientras traspasaba las grandes puertas doradas.

- Si, al fin estoy en casa- se dijo Susan con una sonrisa en los labios y sin temor, mientras segua al imponente len y las puertas se cerraban tras de si.

FIN

**&&&**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Danna: y corten digo terminamos._

_Isis: T.T, nooooo!!! Se acabo._

_Menthis: ufff, por fin ahora podr dedicarme a otra historia_

_Gea: que les pareci?, esperamos sus mensajes y comentarios. Nos __leemos_


End file.
